A Little Kenzi Power
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: I got a request to do a story about Kenzi when she chose her sparkle power in S4 and what went down.


"Your pick, human," the Druid stated impatiently with his arms crossed as he watched Kenzi look at his assortment of Fae powers.

"You said you'd make me Fae," she complained as she looked at the various creams. Massimo had tricked her. She was beginning to think he was about as bad as the Morrigan. She didn't really want anything at this point, but she wasn't leaving without something.

"Yeah? So?"

"So tell me again why I need to reapply the cream occasionally? Fae is Fae. Once I'm Fae, I should remain Fae," Kenzi responded. "You lied to me. That's not fair."

"So it's all my fault? Hm... Perhaps it wasn't that I lied to you, but that you'd misunderstood what I said," Massimo countered. He tapped his foot which annoyed Kenzi, but she feared speaking up about it. She had no idea what the guy was capable of.

"What's so difficult to understand about 'Don't say that you've never thought about being one of us,' huh?" Kenzi asked. "You literally included yourself as Fae. You insinuated it."

"I believe I said, 'What if I told you that you could bring the real thing to the table?' if I'm not mistaken..." the Druid smirked. "Besides... I insinuated nothing of that sort."

He had a vital piece of information about himself that Kenzi was completely unaware of and it was something that would never even cross her mind and it made his statement true: he was human.

"What are you even talking about?" Kenzi asked, squinting her silvery confused eyes at him. She shook her head and threw her hands up. "What is it with you Fae? Huh? Why do you all have to talk in riddles all the time? Don't you ever just want to say what you mean and mean what you say? Jeez!"

"Just take your pick! I don't have all day," he snapped.

"Fine! Fine..." Kenzi muttered, turning back to the shelves. She figured if she was going to be swindled, she may as well pick something that she could entertain herself with later. She eyed a container that had fireworks on it. "What's that one do?"

"I already told you what it does!"

Kenzi had asked him about every single container he had and he'd answered about every single one, but she couldn't keep them all straight.

"I don't remember."

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" he sneered. "You want it? Take it."

"No, I wanna know what it does," Kenzi pressed. She crossed her arms. "If you don't tell me, I'm never going to choose."

"Then I guess you'll have to leave emptyhanded, then."

"Nope. I'm going to stay here, mix a bunch of shit together, then ask you what it does," Kenzi threatened. She casually picked up a green vial and a purple vial. "These clash. Must mean something..."

Without even a second thought, she poured the green into the purple and waited. Nothing happened. The Druid chuckled.

"Just because you mix something doesn't mean it'll—"

His voice caught in his throat as he heard the mixture begin to fizzle. His eyes widened in fear.

"Hm. Maybe I should just hide this from you..." Kenzi remarked, feigning innocence. "It sure is pretty, isn't it?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. It just has sparkles shoot out from your hands and please just give it to me," the Druid pleaded desperately as Kenzi kept her hold on the solution.

"That's it? Just sparkles?"

"Yes. Just. Sparkles. You said that last time. Now... The vial, please," Massimo demanded. Kenzi sighed and rolled her eyes, tossing the vial to the urgent Druid.

"I'm just going to take this one then," Kenzi informed him, taking the container.

"If you want refills, you're going to have to pay me visits," he told her. "And be ready to make trades every time."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!" Kenzi exclaimed angrily. The Druid took her by the arms and forcefully guided her toward the door.

"What deal?" he asked. "Now, off you go."

"But—"

Massimo overpowered her and forced her out the door and slammed it in her face. As frustrated as she was, she was glad to finally hold a power in her hands. She trudged away from the door and applied the cream to the palms of her hands. She then began shooting sparkles out of her hands and immediately brightened.

"This is so cool!" she said excitedly aloud, watching the mini fireworks display in front of her. "I can't wait to show the gang!"

Kenzi made her way to the Dal, an extra spring in her step now that she had a power. Sure it wasn't anything dangerous, but it was still a little something extra. When she finally arrived, she walked in and went straight to the seats she knew that her friends would be occupying. She saw familiar backs, belonging to Dyson and Hale.

"Hey, guys!" she called to them.

"Kenzi!" they responded, waving her over. She approached and smiled confidently at them.

"What's up with you, Kenzi?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, Lil' Mama... You seem... happy," Hale commented.

"I am. Because guess what? I'm Fae!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Dyson asked, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.

"That's right, I am Fae!" Kenzi repeated excitedly. The two maturer Fae exchanged a look before focusing back on the goth girl. Dyson could smell that she was still human, so he couldn't comprehend her statement.

"What do you mean?" Hale inquired.

"Watch this," Kenzi told them simply as she allowed sparkles to come from her hands. The men's eyes widened in surprise; they hadn't expected anything like that. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah!" Dyson agreed. Hale nodded before giving his input.

"That's... pretty, Kenzi! Fancy stuff," he commented. He smiled at her.

"Isn't it? I can't wait to show Bo!"

"Oh, she'll love it," Dyson told her. If anything, Bo would be impressed and probably taken by surprise, just as he had. But he knew the Succubus would support her and encourage her to use it, even if the power wasn't necessarily helpful in most cases.

"Yeah, she'll really like it," Hale concurred. "Bo'll be jealous."

"Too bad," Kenzi joked, knowing the guys were playing up the awe of her power just to make her feel better. Bo probably wouldn't be jealous, but Kenzi was confident that she'd at least like it and be proud of her for taking initiative. Her, Dyson, and Hale were the best friends Kenzi could ever ask for.


End file.
